


Please

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, dislocation, dragon torture, dragon whump, heather whump, windshear whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 16. Set during RttE. Downed by the Dragon Hunters after betraying them, Heather can't count on her façade to keep Windshear safe.
Relationships: Heather & Windshear (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, this was another one I had a lot of trouble with and only JUST finished. So please excuse the roughness of this one-shot.  
> Written for the prompt: Forced to Beg. Kinda.  
> Also written for a request on Tumblr. Because killing two birds with one stone and all that.  
> It's the end of a work week and past 2am for me and I have a headache. I'm tired.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

"No, Windshear!" Heather cries out, watching as the Dragon Hunters pin her beloved Razorwhip to the deck of the ship.

They've crashed and while Windshear is mostly fine, Heather has at least a bent leg to worry about and that is the only reason why she isn't racing towards her now.

"Put that dragon into a cage!" Ryker growls at his men, clanging his strangely colored sword against Windshear's metallic hide and causing her to roar indignantly.

"Ah, shut it!"

The Hunters force the Razorwhip into a dragon proof cage and lock it tight. Heather, unable to move much, can only watch.

"So Heather, dropping in for a visit, are we?" With Windshear out of the way, Ryker turns his attention to the Rider. A maliciously joyous smile appears on his face and Heather can feel herself starting to sweat, her palms are clammy.

She doesn't have her axe with her and that she regrets. It slid out of her reach upon impact with the ship and it's now in the possession of a Hunter.

"I wasn't planning to," Heather responds to him, forcing herself to speak without showing her pain. It isn't easy as she can feel her knee burning, she has no idea how successful she is.

"And yet here you are. Spying on us again, were you?" Ryker asks, circling the downed dragon rider as if he's a predator and she's his prey.

Heather doesn't like it, feeling intimidated by the display. Her injury doesn't help.

"I wasn't spying. I was just in the area." She tells him, refusing to let his intimidation tactics get to her and she isn't entirely lying either. She was on a patrol when she spotted this ship and got downed in the process.

Heather looks around, scanning the sky for another dragon-riding pair. She knows they didn't go on that patrol alone.

Unfortunately, she didn't see them anymore. Did Astrid not see them crash? Or Stormfly for that matter?

Ryker steps dangerously close to her injured leg when he comes to a stop.

"Just in the area? And you think we believe that kind of crap?" He asks and his men gathered around the three of them mutter in agreement. Heather's eyes glide over them, discomforted by the fact that she's wounded, outnumbered, and without her dragon.

But then Ryker approaches Windshear and the dragon snarls his way. Heather watches, keeping her composure, but almost ready to panic on the inside. Her dragon is everything to her.

"I'll ask again, what were you doing here?" Ryker turns to her and asks. A smile almost as malicious as Viggo's makes its way onto his face.

"I told you, I was just in the area." She answers, wondering why it even matters. He has to know he's close to Dragon's Edge, it's a perfectly logical answer.

"Tell me the truth, Heather." He orders and bashes his weapon against the cage to rattle Windshear, who startles. Heather jumps as well, it does not feel good on her leg.

"I told you the truth!" She raises her voice, angered by both the added pain and the way he's treating her Razorwhip.

"Tell me the truth, Heather!" Another hit, Windshear cowers as this is unbearable on her sensitive ears.

"I told you-"

"The truth!"

Knowing there is nothing she can say that will make Ryker believe her, Heather stays silent and looks the other way. What's the point of answering if he won't listen?

Ryker scowls at her disobedience.

"Spear."

Confused to what he means, Heather looks back at the Dragon Hunter Chief's older brother to see what he means by "spear". What he means is obvious, but what she needs to know is what exactly he means to do with the said spear.

Ryker is handed a spear by one of his men and due to Windshear's limited space inside the cage, she can't avoid him when he takes that spear and jams the head between two of her metal platings on her sides.

Windshear attempts to move away, but no matter how much she presses herself against the cage's bars, she can't stop the poking between her ribs. She rumbles in distress and looks to Heather, her rider, and the one who raised her and nursed her back to health when she found her injured.

"I'll ask again," Ryker starts and at this new development, Heather attempts to get up to her feet, an impossible feat with a dislocated joint.

"Please, Ryker, I'm telling the truth!"

"What are you doing here and where are the rest of the Dragon Riders?" He finishes and jabs the spear into the dragon's side, just light enough to tease, but still enough to draw blood.

Windshear cries out and blood drips down from between the plating.

"Windshear!" Heather cries out in horror.

"Please, Ryker, I'm telling you the truth, I just happen to be here and saw this ship!" It takes a lot to make Heather beg, but when her dragon's life is involved, she begs rather quickly.

It's a sentiment all the Dragon Riders can sympathize with. The Hunters, however, they only shine with malevolence.

"Answer the question, Heather!" He stabs again, once again not deep enough to kill, but deep enough for the threat to be there.

"No, please, leave her alone!" Frantic, Heather tries once more to get up on her feet, but only gets so far as she tumbles back down again and cries out, pain radiating throughout her entire leg and up her hip.

"Heather!" This time he goes deeper and more blood is drawn, Windshear howls in misery.

"Please, stop!" She screams, barely realizing that she's crying.

And then an end is put to her misery when Ryker is suddenly snatched off the deck and away from Windshear by the claws of a Nadder. Immediately after, a purple ball of fire following a high-pitched whine blasts the side of the ship, which wasn't as dragon-proof as their cages.

"Guys," Heather sobs, watching the Dragon Riders finally descend upon the Hunters from the sky to rescue her and Windshear.

This is why Astrid and Stormfly were nowhere to be found, they were racing back to the Edge to get the others for backup.

With Ryker gone, the spear falls uselessly on the ground and Meatlug grabs between her teeth and throws it overboard, Fishlegs patting her on the head for a job well done. Next up, breaking Windshear out of that horrendous cage.

As the rest of the Dragon Riders take care of the Hunters and the ship, Stormfly lands near Heather, and Astrid leaps off.

"I'm so sorry we left, but we didn't know if this was the only ship, we needed to get backup." Astrid immediately apologizes, falling to her knees next to her friend. She sees the tears and though her intentions were good and her call right, she hates the outcome.

She heard her begging all the way up in the air. It was horrible to listen to. And by the sounds of the Hunters being attacked all around them, Astrid isn't the only one who feels this way.

"Just get us out of here." Heather sniffs, wanting her and Windshear to be safe on the Edge and away from here. She takes Astrid's offer to help her up in a sitting position more comfortable for her leg.

They're going to have to treat her right here on this ship before they can take her home with them, but for the time being, Heather is just glad that a rescue party has come for them.


End file.
